militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anson Goodyear
Anson Conger Goodyear (June 20, 1877—April 24, 1964) was an American manufacturer, businessman and philanthropist. Biography A. Conger Goodyear was born in Buffalo, New York on June 20, 1877. A member of a Western New York family prominent in business, he graduated from Yale University in 1899.Syracuse University Library, Biography, A. Conger Goodyear, A. Conger Goodyear Papers Inventory, accessed September 1, 2012 Goodyear became active in business, serving as chairman of the board of directors of Gaylord Container Corporation, director of Paramount Pictures, director of the Gulf, Mobile and Ohio Railroad, and as an executive or director of several other corporations.State University of New York at Buffalo, A. Conger Goodyear biography, Finding Aid for the A. Conger Goodyear Papers, accessed September 1, 2012 Active in the New York National Guard, Goodyear served as a Colonel in World War I and was the personal representative of the United States Secretary of War.New York Times, A. Conger Goodyear, 86, Dies, April 24, 1964 Goodyear later rose to the rank of Major General in the New York Guard.George F. Goodyear, Goodyear Family History, 1976, page 137 During World War II he served in Hawaii as department commander for the American Red Cross. He also made observation tours in Europe and reported to the Secretary of War on conditions in the field and troop morale.New York Times, Red Cross Widens Services in Pacific, November 27, 1944National Infantry Association, Infantry Journal], Volumes 60-61, 1947, page 54 A noted philanthropist, Conger was an organizer of the Museum of Modern Art in New York City, and served as its first President and a member of the board of trustees.Museum of Modern Art, Imagining the Future of The Museum of Modern Art, 1998, page 82 He was a close friend of actress and theater producer Katharine Cornell, also from Buffalo. Upon her death, she bequethed part of her foundation's assets to MoMA. Goodyear was also a director of the Buffalo Academy of Fine Arts,Arshile Gorky, Matthew Spender, Arshile Gorky: Goats on the Roof: A Life in Letters and Documents, 2009, page 148 an honorary governor of the New York Hospital,New York Hospital. Society, Annual Report, 1963, page 5 and a donor to Dartmouth College.Hood Museum of Art, T. Barton Thurber, European Art at Dartmouth: Highlights From the Hood Museum of Art, 2008, page 197 A friend of Ernest N. Harmon, Conger also made donations to Norwich University, and NU's Goodyear Hall is named for him.Ernest N. Harmon, Combat Commander: Autobiography of a Soldier, 1970, page 307 Goodyear died in Old Westbury, New York on April 24, 1964.James Trager, The New York Chronology, 2004, page 653 He is buried in Buffalo's Forest Lawn Cemetery.Jay Boone, Anson Conger Goodyear page, Find A Grave, accessed September 1, 2012 His Old Westbury home, the A. Conger Goodyear House, is on the National Register of Historic Places.Alex Hoyt, A. Conger Goodyear House: A Look at an Edward Durell Stone House on Long Island That Narrowly Avoided Demolition, Architect magazine, November 17, 2011 References Category:1877 births Category:1964 deaths Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:People from Nassau County, New York Category:Yale University alumni Category:American businesspeople Category:American philanthropists Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:American people of World War II Category:National Guard of the United States officers Category:United States Army generals